


Not Just History

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rogue Squadron, yub yub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Rogue Squadron members at the reopening of the Galactic Museum...





	Not Just History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



“Looks a little different from our last visit, doesn’t it?” Corran Horn looked perfectly at home in his dress uniform, with his wife Mirax on his arm in a stunning dark blue dress. Wedge Antilles wondered if Corran actually found it comfortable, or if he also felt like the collar was trying to strangle him. He would greatly prefer a flight suit, or even civilian clothes, but the reopening of the Galactic Museum on Coruscant was a formal event. 

“They’ve definitely cleaned it up,” Wedge agreed. Under the Empire, the museum had been just one more propaganda arm, one more way to mislead people about what was really happening in the universe. Now, it told the true story of the Rebellion and the seeds of the New Republic – all of the history, not just the parts that either made the Empire look good or that could be used against its enemies.

“Has Pash Cracken seen the gift shop yet?” Mirax teased. 

“Only if it’s located near the bar,” Wedge replied. The bar that had been set up for the evening’s festivities was staying busy. When Rogue Squadron had come to Coruscant as part of the effort to infiltrate and take back the capital, he and Pash had visited the museum to see how the Empire was spinning the Rebellion. Pash had taken great delight in purchasing a miniature statue of the Emperor for his father, as he had promised to bring his father back a souvenir from Coruscant – besides intelligence. General Airen Cracken, the chief of New Republic Intelligence, still kept it on his desk.

Corran had had a very different experience in the museum after becoming the first person to escape from the infamous Lusankya prison. He’d made his way into a section of the museum dedicated to relics of the Jedi, and had discovered that he wasn’t just the son and grandson of Corellian Security officers, but that his actual grandfather had been a Jedi.

“The bar is staying busy,” Mirax said cheerfully.

Wedge eyed his old friend. “And just how much of the alcohol did you provide?” Mirax was a trader, and occasionally a smuggler, who specialized in luxury goods. She was also one of Wedge’s oldest friends, and almost like a sister to Wedge.

“Enough to keep the party going until dawn,” she replied. “Don’t worry, there’s some Whyren’s Reserve set aside for the Rogues to enjoy.”

*** *** 

They had dedicated an entire room to Rogue Squadron, Wedge saw as he made his way through the new section of the museum. It was a little sobering to look around and see all of it, to see the honor that was being paid to his pilots. People always talked about his squadron, his accomplishments, his leadership, but Wedge knew that everything he did was useless without the pilots who supported them. He was pleased to see a good number of the ones who had survived being in Rogue Squadron thus far, drinking and chatting, enjoying the evening. Tycho Celchu and Winter were there, talking to a group he recognized as being from Alderaan. Nawara Ven and Rhysati Ynr were there too, standing with Gavin Darklighter and Asyr Sei’lar, all four of them laughing.

There were too many people that he had flown with that had not made it. Not all of them had died in combat – he thought of Lujayne Forge, the pilot from Kessel who had been killed in her own bed. A large number, however, had gone down in a blaze of glory, sacrificing their lives to protect the Rebellion, like his good friend Biggs Darklighter. Biggs hadn’t been a member of Rogue Squadron, but Wedge felt that if the pilot from Tatooine had survived their run on the Death Star, he would have been. Instead, his younger cousin Gavin had flown with the Rogues instead. That they followed him never failed to amaze Wedge, and to humble him.

Wes Janson and Derek “Hobbie” Klivian waved him over. The pair had been following Wedge around for a long time, and saw it as their duty to do whatever they could to liven things up. He took a small amount of pleasure in seeing that they looked as uncomfortable in their dress uniforms as he did. Of course, based on the rather large glasses both of them were carrying, Wedge felt sure that it wouldn’t be long before they started shedding parts of the uniform. 

“Pretty incredible display,” Hobbie said, waving an arm around. “It’s kind of strange when you see it all laid out together, rather than living it one piece at a time.”

“In fact,” Janson said, “it seems to be missing only one thing.”

Wedge looked at his friend warily. “And what might that be?”

“Yub, yub,” Janson said, and Wedge rolled his eyes. He should have seen this coming.

“Are you leaving Kettch out just because he’s an Ewok?” Wes said, mock hurt in his voice.

“I’m leaving him out because he never existed,” Wedge replied, keeping his voice even.

Wes Janson’s pranks were legendary, but he had outdone himself while serving in a Rogue Squadron offshoot, the Wraiths, by using a stuffed Ewok doll. Wedge had at one point been forced to fly with the doll in the cockpit. He had, of course, gotten even with Wes Janson for that one, but he was hardly about to repeat his maneuver here at the museum.

Wedge narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t…”

“Bring Kettch along?” Wes grinned. “Only because I didn’t have an invitation for him.”

*** *** 

“Enjoying yourself?” Wedge felt a slim hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Iella Wessiri standing there. Her blonde hair was styled in an elegant series of twists, and the dark green dress she wore hugged her figure. Wedge approved of both. The two of them had a spark, but it had never seemed like the right time.

“I am, actually. It’s quite a story.”

“And you’re at the heart of it,” Iella said, “Whether you want to be or not.”

“It’s not just me,” he said softly.

“Not just you,” she agreed, “but without you, everything would be different. You’ve been the glue that’s held all these different elements together.”

He shrugged uncomfortably.

Iella smiled at him. “I swear, for a fighter pilot, you are the most modest man I’ve ever met. Shouldn’t you be boring me with how many kills you have?”

He laughed. “That’s just because you compare me to your former partner.” Iella and Corran had worked together, and Corran certainly wasn’t burdened with modesty.

“I don’t like to compare you with anyone,” she said softly. “I’d rather just take you as you are.”

Wedge held out a hand. “I’d prefer it.”

Their eyes met for a moment, and Wedge wondered if Iella was thinking about some of the same moments of Rogue Squadron history he was, when he’d felt that spark.

Maybe now was a right time, he thought, as she took his hand. “I’ve had enough history for one night,” he said lightly.

“I agree,” Iella said with a warm smile. “We could go somewhere else and talk about the present.”

There was no mistaking the invitation, he thought. “As long as I can get out of this uniform.”

She laughed. “I guarantee it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I wanted to do justice to all of the things in your prompts, and maybe give a little lead-in to Wedge/Iella. I hope it works!
> 
> I have it set sometime after the X-Wing books, but not tying it to any hard dates.


End file.
